


sacramento

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Codependency, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Experimental Style, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Collecte tes cicatrices et porte-les comme un chapelet. Alternativement, cinq fois où Dean Winchester regarda son frère mourir et une fois où il ne le fit pas.





	sacramento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Eric Kripke.
> 
> Note : Eh bien, c'est toujours la panacée avec ces deux-là. Bref, c'est gore, c'est bourré de sous-texte religieux et c'est délicieusement poétique, pour ne pas changer (hin-hin). Bonne lecture. :)
> 
> Inspiré par mon amie [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/pseuds/saintsurvivor) et sa prose glorieuse / Inspired by my friend [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/pseuds/saintsurvivor) and her glorious prose.

####  sacramento

 

_— agnus dei_

* * *

UN. Il meurt. Il est mort et tu l’as regardé tomber, tu t’es même précipité pour amortir sa chute, pour être sûr que la terre maculée de sang n’entacherait pas son corps. Il ne pèse rien contre ta poitrine frémissante, pas plus lourd que le jour où ta mère l’a déposé dans tes bras alors qu’il venait à peine de naître. Tu te souviens de ton égoïsme à l’époque, d’avoir souhaité qu’il ne soit jamais né, qu’il n’ait jamais eu l’occasion de diviser l’amour de ta mère. Aujourd’hui, tu ne peux t’empêcher de penser que le jugement divin vient de tomber.

DEUX. Il meurt. Tu marmonnes contre ses cheveux sales que ce n’est rien, que ça peut se soigner, que c’est ton rôle de faire en sorte qu’il ne lui arrive rien, que tu préfèrerais mourir que de le voir flancher à nouveau. Il ne répond rien sinon un hoquet ensanglanté. Ses yeux sont déjà aveugles : tu t’abreuves de leur couleur comme un assoiffé.

TROIS. Il meurt. Lorsque sa tête tombe, tu cries son nom.

QUATRE. Il est mort. Au beau milieu d’un chalet miteux, tu bâtis un autel sur lequel tu déposes son corps comme on dépose une mariée sur un lit nuptial. Bobby murmure des mots que tu n’entends même pas au creux de ton oreille : tout ce que tu perçois, c’est l’absence de son souffle et le fantôme de la voix de ton père dans la tête. Même les larmes qui dévalent tes joues n’ont pas la moindre trace de sel.

CINQ. Il est mort. Le démon que tu supplies te traite de putain. Tu as encore les marques de ses mains sur tes hanches. Tu souris.

SIX. Il est mort et il ne l’est plus. Il te regarde d’un air hébété et plus rien n’a d’importance sinon la chaleur du corps qui se presse contre le tien, sinon le cœur qui tambourine sous tes doigts fébriles. Il te regarde d’un air terrible, comme s’il comprenait déjà ce que tu viens de sacrifier en collant tes lèvres contre celle d’un démon. Tu n’as pas le cœur de lui dire à quel point tu t’en fiches.

SEPT. Il est vivant. Sa bouche contre la tienne a un goût de pourriture. Hosanna, Béni soit son nom.

* * *

  _— americana_

* * *

UN. Il meurt et encore une fois, tu le regardes tomber. Tes yeux sont bleuis par les coups et ton visage tuméfié peut à peine se lever. Il te regarde, un sourire aux lèvres, et chuchote que tout va bien se passer. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, tu lui murmurais la même chose. Dans sa bouche, cela sonne comme un mensonge.

DEUX. Il meurt. Ses bras forment une croix lorsqu’il disparaît dans la Fosse. Tu te dis : « C’est le jugement dernier. » Au fond de toi, tu espères faire partie des pécheurs.

TROIS. Il est mort. Tu n’as pas de corps à enterrer cette fois, rien qu’une poignée de terre que tu presses contre sa bouche comme pour l’embrasser une dernière fois. Castiel doit guider tes pas pour que tu arrêtes de trébucher. Tu mets de la boue partout dans ta caisse et tu n’as même pas la force d’en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

QUATRE. Il est mort. Tu lui as promis. Tu souhaiterais ne jamais l’avoir fait.

CINQ. Il est mort. Les premiers mois, tu bois comme un trou. Tu apprends à faire des barbecues. Tu passes des week-ends entiers à pêcher avec le vieux matériel que Bobby t’a prêté. Tu emmènes Ben au cinéma et tu regardes ses matchs de foot avec fierté. Tu baises Lisa un peu trop brutalement et tu te mets à pleurer lorsqu’elle jouit dans tes bras. Il y a des jours où tu aurais aimé qu’elle ne t’ouvre jamais sa porte.

SIX. Il est mort et il ne l’est plus. Ses bras puissants t’enlacent. Pour la première fois depuis un an, tu entends ton cœur battre à nouveau.

SEPT. Il est vivant. Tu attends qu’il te dise : « Viens avec moi. » Lorsqu’il te dit de rester, tu comprends que rien ne sera plus pareil.

* * *

_— belladona_

* * *

UN. Il meurt et tu as essayé de l’en empêcher. Tu as suivi son calvaire constellé de mouchoirs ensanglantés, tu l’as écouté divaguer et malgré tout persister. Lorsque Naomi parle enfin, tu n’as même pas la patience d’être surpris.

DEUX. Il meurt. Il te répond « Et alors ? » et ton échec n’a jamais été aussi immense.

TROIS. Il meurt et tu en as assez de le regarder, cette fois. Tu pries Castiel mais il ne répond pas ; tu pries les anges et ils viennent avec des lames, avec des crachats de haine, avec du feu et une rage que tu n’as jamais éprouvée auparavant. Tu pries n’importe qui et tu obtiens un marché dont tu sais le prix trop élevé. Tu décides de le payer malgré tout.

QUATRE. Il meurt et il ne meurt plus. Quand Ezekiel parle, c’est avec une voix presque morbide qui souffle indifféremment des mots comme « véhicule » ou « dommage interne ». Tu as l’impression qu’on t’a débranché le cerveau, qu’on t’a liquéfié les membres, que c’est toi qu’on possède et qu’on plonge dans un coma éthéré. Charlie te fait promettre de tout lui raconter. Castiel te regarde avec confusion lorsque tu lui dis de foutre le camp. T’as pas le cœur de lui expliquer alors tu préfères te saouler en cachette et planquer les bouteilles pour qu’il ne voie rien.

CINQ. Il est vivant et tu es en train de cramer ton monde pour faire en sorte qu’il le reste.

SIX. Il est vivant et Kevin gît sans vie sur le sol, les yeux brûlés par le courroux céleste. C’est la fin, les cloches sonnent dans ta tête, et tu laisses le roi de l’enfer planter des tiges de métal dans sa tête. Derrière le visage que tu aimes, Gadreel ricane. Tu n’as jamais eu autant envie de coller ton poing dans ce sourire grimaçant.

SEPT. Il est vivant et il te regarde comme si tu lui avais brisé le cœur. Tu te dis en toi-même que ça en valait la peine mais tu n’es plus sûr de rien.

* * *

_— viande rouge_

* * *

UN. Il meurt et tu ne t’y attendais pas. Tu as ôté la balle avec tes mains expertes, tremblantes et tu as même plaisanté en en faisant un souvenir, une décoration que vous pourrez porter autour de vos nuques comme des crucifix. Il t’a souri en retour mais tu sais que ce n’est qu’un masque pour ne pas t’inquiéter. Pourquoi le devrais-tu, d’ailleurs ? Des blessures comme celle-là, ils en bouffent trois par semaine au petit-déjeuner.

DEUX. Il meurt. Tu t’inquiètes, évidemment. Tu as passé ta vie entière à t’inquiéter.

TROIS. Il meurt et quand tu reviens, ton cœur au bord de tes lèvres et des échardes dans les paumes, il est mort. L’homme que vous avez secouru délie des mots tremblants, des charades que tu n’entends pas, trop occupé à charger le flingue dans ta paume. Ceux qui ont tué ton frère sont proches.

QUATRE. Il est mort. Tu connais le dosage des médicaments par cœur. Ce n’est pas la première fois.

CINQ. Il est mort. La faucheuse que tu supplies te traite de putain. Tu n’as pas senti le poids de son sexe sur ta langue depuis des années. Tu ne cherches plus à déguiser tes larmes.

SIX. Il est vivant. Tu entends sa voix grésiller dans un combiné et le goût de bile sur ta langue revient à la charge, te faisant vomir sur le bitume dès qu’il a raccroché. Lorsque tu le vois, couvert de sang et de saleté et animé par une rage que tu n’as plus vue en lui depuis longtemps. Michelle dira quelques heures plus tard qu'on ne revient pas entier d'avoir vu l'homme que l'on aimait mourir. Quelque part, tu ignores si tu dois rire ou pleurer.

SEPT. Il est vivant et il te regarde comme si tu étais sa grâce. Tu n’as jamais eu de fardeau plus lourd à porter.

* * *

_— maria magdalena_

* * *

UN. Il meurt et tu le regardes, éternelle Marie-Madeleine au pied de la crucifixion. On pourrait penser que tu t’es habitué à ton rôle mais c’est toujours le même choc de terreur qui te parcourt lorsque tu le vois tomber. Les vampires fondent sur vous et tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est hurler de douleur lorsque tu vois leurs crocs se planter dans sa jugulaire.

DEUX. Il meurt et tu croises son regard une dernière fois alors que les vampires traînent son corps sur le sol, tel Jésus traîné par les païens avant d’être sacrifié. Ses yeux sont déjà vitreux, à moitié voilés par le poids de la mort, mais tu discernes une colère vieille comme le monde, une rage dirigée contre le tout et le rien à la fois. « Mon dieu, mon dieu, pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné ? »

TROIS. Il meurt. Il a raison. Tu l’as abandonné. Votre dieu vous a abandonnés depuis longtemps. La seule religion que tu connais est celle que vous avez marquée dans vos chairs.

QUATRE. Il est mort. L’ange que tu supplies te traites d’imbécile mais ses yeux sont miséricordieux. Il sait que ton cœur est taillé à l’image de ton frère. Tu hésites, t’abreuvant de la pénombre des tunnels, presque comme si tu pouvais le retrouver dans ce dédale obscur. Castiel te presse, sa main contre ta poitrine, et tu voudrais protester. Tes mots ne trouvent plus le chemin de ta gorge.

CINQ. Il est mort. Tu termines le trajet sans dire un mot. Lorsque ta mère prononce son nom, tu t’aperçois que tu n’as même plus de rage.

SIX. Il est mort et il ne l’est plus. Il marche au milieu des vivants et tous le regardent comme un saint, comme un miracle – toi en premier. Tu regardes par-dessus son épaule et le visage grimaçant du diable te rappelle qu’il y a un prix à payer.

SEPT. Il est vivant et il te regarde comme s’il ne pouvait plus te perdre. Vous êtes abandonnés, perdus dans un monde où le diable se fait dieu. Il n’y a plus que la chair de l’autre qui compte vraiment. Lorsqu’il t’embrasse, tu peux sentir le goût du sang sur ta langue.

* * *

_— sacramento_

* * *

EXTRÊME ONCTION. Vous vous êtes enterrés trop souvent. Le sexe de l’après a un goût de cendres que tu n’échangerais pour rien au monde. Lorsque sa semence envahit ta bouche, tu imagines des fleurs pousser dans tes entrailles. Comme si ton corps n’était qu’un terreau mort que lui seul peut réveiller. La seule fois où tu lui en parles, il ne te touche plus pendant des mois.

ORDINATION. Dans sa chambre, il prie un Dieu qui ne l’écoute plus. Dans ta chambre, il prie ton corps et ses coups de rein sont autant d’actes de foi qui te donnent l’impression de te consumer de l’intérieur. Il te quitte toujours avant l’aube, laissant tes cuisses tachées de sperme écartées comme sur un autel.

MARIAGE. Tu l’accueilles dans ton lit comme tu l’as toujours porté dans ton cœur, avec révérence et violence – parce que vous connaissez ce langage mieux que quiconque. Parfois, sa dévotion te fait peur. Souvent, son amour te fait mal. Il prend soin d’embrasser les marques qui bleuissent sur tes hanches pour les rendre sacrées.

CONFIRMATION. Votre père vous aurait renié pour ça. Votre mère, Sainte Mary priez pour nous, pauvres pécheurs, préfère regarder au loin. Tu te demandes parfois si ce n’est pas votre péché qui l’a fait fuir. Puis, tu te souviens qu’elle n’est pas innocente.

RÉCONCILIATION. Il y a des choses que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais. Il ne te demande plus pardon depuis longtemps. Tu hais sa faculté si nonchalante à ignorer tout ce que tu portes sur le dos. Tu as toujours été trop prompt à le soulager de ses propres fardeaux.

COMMUNION. S’il pouvait t’avaler, tu crois qu’il le ferait sans aucun regret. S’il pouvait t’avaler, tu crois que tu le laisserais faire. Tu crois que tu le supplierais de vous garder ensemble, jusqu’à la fin des temps.

BAPTÊME. Lorsqu’il jouit en toi, tu cries son prénom.


End file.
